


无惨x原女

by vassagokings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassagokings/pseuds/vassagokings
Summary: 原创女主，无惨人类时期





	无惨x原女

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎观看

一缕清风刮过他的发丝，似是温柔又是残忍的卷去地上的最后一片落叶，亭子里坐着两个静静的人，无惨望着夜辰，什么也不说。 但他的表情却是安然的，一张惨白的脸可以看出遭受了很多病痛的折磨，因为在此之前因为病痛的原因他不常照射阳光，所以肌肤的颜色是那种不自然的白，但是此时此刻，站在阳光之下，日光偶尔扫射过他的眉眼，任谁也不得不称赞一句。 只是这些称赞都被一些事物深深地掩埋。 女子突然站起身来，今天已经到了时间，她眺望着远方的云朵忽聚忽散，朝着对面的无惨露出了一个清淡的微笑，这微笑就像云朵一样柔软，将他们的灵魂深深拉近在一起。 夜辰什么也没说，只是转身，无惨就已经明白了些什么，好像他们一直以来都拥有一种莫名其妙的默契。 身后的无惨眼睛眨了眨，似乎往日冷淡的双眸都染上了一丝温度，这是……感情的痕迹，慢慢发酵，谁人不知。 不，也许有人是知道的。 *** “小姐又去找那家伙了吗？”说话的男人很横眉冷面，一看面相便是暴虐之人，在他下首或多或少地坐着一些身着和服的人，听了这些话，便有人抢先去回答。 “是的，家主，那家伙和小姐一样，他们都是不祥之人。”他挤眉弄眼，好像自己说出了什么事情的真相一样洋洋自得，只是声音以及语气太过小人得意，显得不伦不类：“整天混在一起，最近还变本加厉，越来越频繁了呢，谁知道他们每天都在做些什么……” “好了。”这所谓的家主皱了皱眉，言语和行为都透露出了对旁人的不屑，他似乎不相信甚至不愿意将这些时间花费在这种事情上，因此语气很不耐烦：“今天，现在，夜辰在哪里？有谁来告诉我？她现在又在做些什么？” 另一个人立马站上前来，似乎今天站在那里就是为了等着回复这一句话：“今天小姐一大早便去了那里。” 那里是哪里，寓意很宽泛，但是在这里的所有人都在第一时间意识到了他说的意思。 家主本来想要强忍住自己内心的怒气，但最终手里的杯子还是忍不住砸在了地上。 “啪。” 重重的一声，随着声音落下，桌子上的所有东西全被他打散，七零八落在各地散开，有些小物件滚入了草丛之中，再难寻找到踪迹。 “无惨。”夜辰轻轻的声音传进对面人的耳朵，他耳尖无意识的抖了几下，终于又变得沉静起来。 他越发暴躁了。 与此相对应的似乎是一些不好的征兆，随着病情愈发严重，他已经有些无法控制自己的情绪，夜辰想起自己刚刚和他坐在树下一起静静的，就那样没有任何情绪的坐在一起，直到现在似乎已经过了很长很长时间。 她不是之前的夜辰，无惨也不是之前的无惨。 他们都在慢慢的发生着变化，即使这些都并不是好的变化。 夜辰无意识的咬了咬嘴唇，往日他不会为此感到有任何情绪，但最近无惨暴躁的情绪越来越频繁，这经常会让人有一种不好的设想，而对于最关心无惨的她来说，这无疑是最大的折磨。 她想让他好受，哪怕只是一点点。 夜辰走过去轻轻的握住男子的手，那双手的指尖似乎已经被凉意浸透，现在被她温热的手指摩挲着，方才慢慢变得温暖起来。 然后她一个人走向草丛，一个一个地捡起那刚刚被他拂落的物件。 却没能发现对面的人神色闪了闪，眼神中的暴虐似乎消散了些。 只有她能拯救他。 *** “这是羽生家的公子，听说文武双全，配你很是般配。”说话，那人顿了顿，又继续哄道：“虽然他父亲的权柄不能被他所继承，但是作为年少有为的青年公子配你是足足可以的。” 似乎是看到夜辰表情并不是很感兴趣，他又很快转变了语气，拿起了另一份：“这一份可以吗？听说你喜欢这样长相的人？他的脸就很惨白，你也不必去为了自己的癖好去掩藏自己……” 结果这句话却被夜辰的动作而戛然而止，她把这些东西全都拿起来一一撕碎。 “不必了，您把我当做什么呢？是您谋取利益的工具？还是一件实实在在的物品？”夜辰整个人都是清清冷冷的，她往日并不在乎家族到底将她当作什么，即使被误会也是不必要的事情。 她不想为此浪费时间解释。 但她对无惨的感情却是无法割舍不能被误会的，她对他不仅仅是表面的喜欢，更是从内心里的认可。 她这一辈子只想珍惜一个人，仅此而已。 “不需要给我安排这什么相亲。”夜辰转身而去，看都没看身后的人一眼，也就忽略了他骤然凶狠的表情。 不过那又关她什么事情呢，就算是将她推到了大喜之时，她也会毫不犹豫的抗拒，因为她的灵魂和身体通通属于一个人。 夜辰不知是想到了什么，突然便笑了。 *** “你们…到底是在做些什么？”夜辰看到眼前的一幕，心里就像被刀片划破一样痛苦，她感觉自己浑身似乎失去了力气，不，这并不是感觉，这是真正存在的身体感官。 “您好啊，小姐。”他声音调笑。 “我是您的家族为您选择的未婚夫，听说最近您似乎在尝试一些危险的事情，不过有了我相信就不会再有这种情况了。” 到底在做什么呀，这人一直自说自话，而夜辰的神志却慢慢的开始恍惚起来。 不，不行，到底是发生了什么，是他给自己下了药吗？ 夜辰能感觉到一双手搭上了她的肩膀。往常她和无惨也会这样亲密的相处，但时至今日，这双手纵然也是光滑的，在她的心里所想却显得恶心又令人厌弃。 “你不要乱来。”夜辰无奈，只能拿出家族来作为借口，想要吓退此人：“若是你今天动了不好的念头，你认为你会遭受到怎样的报复？” 他嗤笑一声，未言却已明其意。 “小姐似乎有什么地方理解错了，正是您的家族将您送上来的。” 那一刻，夜辰内心似乎有一处柔软的地方正在慢慢的崩塌。 夜辰从出生就是双生子，而在家族的眼中，双生子必有一恶一善，自从哥哥不幸去世之后，家族便将恶的一方自动归还给她。 哥哥是家族的希望和骄傲，而她是家族眼中的耻辱和累赘。 她曾经有过埋怨，但最后却在现实的抗争下失去了斗争的勇气和力量。 “去死吧你！”夜辰内心突然迸发出了一种强大的力量，她不想就此沉浸在家族为她设计的圈套和未来之中，她想拥有自己的掌控权，她想去过另一种生活，她想……拥抱无惨。 对，就是这样，你可以的，你能行的。 夜辰的脚尖狠狠的落在那男人的两腿之间，因为心神俱颤，甚至来回碾了好几下。 夜辰的内心处于极度无序的挣扎和张皇之中，她踉跄着奔跑出去，冲出了大门，她要去寻找无惨。 还要告诉他她爱他。 漆黑的大门被缓缓推开，里面并不是天堂，而是充满了鲜血的地狱。 男人直起身来，将那刀刃放置在往常他们坐在一起的亭子上，那里曾经有清风和细雨，有朝霞和夕阳。 他们朝朝暮暮地对视，意犹未尽地微笑，依依不舍的别离。 现在他手里沾的是血，眼底翻涌的是墨。 夜辰被惊得忍不住后退了一步，她内心带着极度的害怕，可她却为自己所害怕的事物感到深深的惊讶与疑惑。 她不害怕无惨所做的这一切，但她害怕这件事所带来的后果，害怕对无惨造成的伤害，害怕他的心灵永远逃不出这血腥的枷锁，害怕他被困在无穷无尽的黑暗中走不出来。 夜辰怕他忘记他们的约定。 可这一切都来不及说，夜辰便被一股狠劲猛的拽向了他。 “怎么，见到我没话说了吗？”无惨没笑，眼睛里全都是冰冷的黑色：“你忘了小时候的约定，忘了我们的誓言。” 夜辰说不出话来，因为她知道自己不是这样想的，怎么可能会忘记那样美好的过去，这是她人生中唯一的亮色。 无惨扯出了一个冷冷的微笑，这个微笑是僵硬的，也是杂乱无章的，它似乎并没有含义，却带着莫大的哀伤。 “无惨，我只是害怕你被伤害。”夜辰害怕，害怕因为他杀掉了医生，所以导致自己心里产生更深的悲痛，害怕他那把利刃不仅仅割伤了别人，更深深地伤害了自己。 “伤害？”也许她根本不知道对他最大的伤害便是她的离开，想想之前越来越频繁的相遇，也许正是为了告别。 无惨从来没有感觉到这样的难受，就像一根针刺在手心，明明也没有流血，但是那种刺痛却一直伴随着，只要他想要伸出手指将拳握住护住掌心，那颗针就会向更深的地方扎去，让他无法忘怀。 他又何尝想要伤害她？他从来尊重夜辰的任何选择，即使他根本……深深的怨着这件事，憎恨着，想要毁灭。 但他不会。 他不允许率先伤害夜辰的是自己。 夜辰还在絮絮叨叨地说着，解释着，这简直不像那个性格清冷的她自己，她也不知道自己为什么如此的惶恐，在这个人面前，仿佛她的所有心思都被一一的坦露出来。 “无惨，我真的没有…你在说什么？” “滚。” 他的声音一直都是冰冷的，但是冰冷和冰冷之间也有不一样，夜辰一直有认识到这个，但是之前的冰冷多少还有一点情绪，或欢欣，或雀跃，或温柔，或妥帖。 现在不一样了。 它没有任何情绪可以被解读，只有冷冷的一个字。 如果非要去说的话，那就是驱逐、放手和离开。 待在一旁的武士听到命令想要将她拉开，临到近前却不知为何停了下来。 夜辰看向无惨，他似乎在有意的避开自己的视线，他转向了那边，只留下一个纯洁的耳尖，是冰冷的，惨白的，带着离别的决意与伤感。 夜辰扯了扯嘴角，突然感觉唇角一疼，她用指尖轻轻的磨蹭了一下，原来是鲜血呀。 若是在往常，无惨一定会用那面无表情的神色注视着自己，然后吩咐下人将棉签药物拿来，为她细心的涂抹。 夜辰终于转身了。 “不要再来找我。”那股冷静的声音顺着夜辰的后背攀爬上来，冷冷的传入耳朵：“永远不会再见你了。” 夜辰顿了顿，却依旧像没事人一样离开，大门在她身后紧紧的合上。 她瞬间瘫软在了地上，脊背松软，来回颤抖着。 有一滴滴的水珠落在青石板砖上，晕湿了一片。 下雨了。 *** “啪。”顺着劲风，一个巴掌飞速有力地落在了女子脸上，留下了一个鲜红的掌印。 “嘶。”夜辰忍不住发出一声气音。 “现在知道疼了。”那人用极尽嘲讽的语气说着话：“当初做那些事情的时候，怎么不想着之后会发生什么？” 我到底做错了什么？夜辰冷冷的撇了撇嘴，她的心情也被暂时的伤痛给击垮了，甚至不想再回嘴。 无惨现在在做些什么呢？也许早已经决定忘记她了吧，毕竟她并没有对他产生一丝一毫的作用，在自己的陪伴下无惨甚至越发暴躁起来。 “家主，你也不要如此残忍嘛，虽然夜辰伤害了我家公子，但我家公子还是十分具有同情心的。”这男人的语气十分谄媚，瞧着旁边的两位家主，心思活络都不知道在想什么。 “这次还是你们家事情做错了，这样吧，只要把夜辰交给我们处置，此次事件便一笔勾销。” 说到底，自己的儿子被踢的人事不醒，已经无法生育，他也并不是为了来给儿子找回公道，只是为了家族的荣誉而前来，想要寻回面子。 “当然可以，还是我家小姐不懂事，您随便处置，随便处置。” 这点小心思难道自己不是早就知道了吗？为什么还怀有期待呢？ 真恶心。 拳打脚踢，甚至刀光剑影，他们用棍棒和刀尖去触碰夜辰，他们认为这并不是单方面的殴打，更像是稀奇古怪的戏弄，就像任何人类在戏弄小动物一样，他们甚至不将她看作与自己平等的人物对待。 一拳一脚落在身上似乎很痛，夜辰却觉得没有那扇门被慢慢关上那样痛。 明明已经和无惨有了这么多美好的回忆，从小到大都建立了深重的感情，但却因为莫名其妙的误会，远远地离开了对方。 好遗憾呀，自己伤害了他们家公子，今天还能活下去吗？以后还能再次见到无惨吗？ 可是夜辰真的真的好想再见他一次。 “无惨。”在疼痛的袭击下，夜辰终于忍不住诺诺出声。 “嘣……” 所有的疼痛都离她远去了，夜辰感觉自己身前落下了一个身影，挡住了这一片黑暗和污浊。 “你…你不是人。”他们尖叫着哭闹着：“快逃跑啊啊啊……啊。” 最终落入了一片平静。 一切都结束了。 “无惨？” “嗯。” “无惨。” “嗯。” 夜辰有点想笑，纵使他们是在进行这样无意义的对话，但她居然想笑。 突然，夜辰的眼神凝住了，“你在做什么？”他说的太晚了，无惨已经寻找到了一把匕首，将自己的手腕割开。 鲜血淋漓。 “你需要血。”无惨淡淡的说。 夜辰太累了，终于忍不住昏了过去。 “为什么……为什么。”在他百般尝试之下，无惨终究还是发出了这样的疑问，他从来没有质疑过自己，也没有过这样脆弱的时候。 明明这样夜辰应该醒来的，为什么却和本应有的结果不一样呢？ *** “死者为大，落土为安。”对面的人不忍的看着他：“其实夜辰没有背叛你。” 无惨低着头看不清神色。 “那天是因为家族为夜辰寻找了未婚夫，强制的要与夜辰结为同好，结果被拒绝了，没想到一不小心……” 无惨的指尖开始颤抖。 “他们打碎了她身上的72处肋骨，割伤了她的手筋脚筋。”他说着说着，叹了一口气：“我看着都疼，无惨，你不心疼？” 无惨垂下了那只手，猛地站起身来。 “入土为安。”无惨笑了，声音却像是在哭：“有她的地方才是我的安。” 为什么当初要说出那个字，为什么他从来没有转身看过她一眼，这一切的一切在当时就已经注定了吗？ 他脚步沉重，向外走去。 相信此处地方将在不久后鲜花漫野，那是他为她铺设的最不想要的结局。 *** 九千年后。 “唔……这到底是什么地方？”女子的声音依然像黄鹂一样清冷，带着刚刚苏醒的茫然和失落。 为什么感觉自己的内心好像空缺了一块，为什么她的心会这样的痛，她想要寻找谁？ 她是谁？她不知道，她忘记了，她失去了所有的记忆。 她翻过山岭站在那里，下面是一处极小极小的城镇，她没有感觉到自己身体里有饥饿的感觉，但是却依旧想要品尝美食。 “没钱看什么看？” 夜辰愣着被赶出来，还被推搡了一把。 “吃饭原来需要钱吗？” *** 不然处的楼上。 “无惨？你看那边楼下那个小姑娘真有趣，明明穿的是最好的衣服，却还吃不起饭，是故意来体验生活的富家女吗？” 无惨已经变了一副模样，因为之前需要办一些事物的原因，他将自己的样子随便转化。 冷淡的眉眼微微挑起，向那边不经意的看了一眼。那一刻，他整个人都像凝固了一样。 他从窗子上跳了下去。 “喂…到底发什么疯啊？”身旁的人喊不住他，只能看着他灵活的向那边那个小姑娘走去，边走边改变了身形，变成了一个身材削弱，脸色惨白的俊美男子。 哦，这是他本尊。 为了勾搭小姑娘吗？这家伙…可真舍得下血本。 *** “夜辰。” “啊，你喊我？”夜辰也不知道自己为何要转身，明明已经忘记了自己的名字，但莫名其妙就是觉得对方是在喊自己。 “你在这里干嘛？想吃饭吗？我带你进去。”无惨好像没有了当初的那种冷淡，虽然面目表情还是如此，但是夜辰好像就是知道他本人应该是什么模样，所以才会感觉到奇怪。 “你认识我吗？”夜辰发现自己说出这句话时，对面的那个俊美的男人愣住了，他的下颔缩起，像是遇到了什么难题一样。 “你不记得我了吗？”这语气极轻极淡 像是马上就要飘忽在空中散去一般。 “我……” 夜辰发现自己被揽其腰肢抱起来了，然后便是呼呼的风声。 “我的饭还没吃呢。” 她被扔在了一个大床上。 “夜辰，我想你的嘴唇。”无惨深深地吻了进去，舌尖在她的口腔里搜刮，那样霸道的舔舐了全部，勾起夜辰嘴中的津液。 “我想你的肌肤。”他的手冰凉，从夜辰的脸庞划入脖颈，最后将衣服一样一样解开，这还是当时下葬时他为她亲手穿上的。 然后碰触到了那一点红樱，“啊嗯…”夜辰发出了一声意味不明的低吟，却像是药物一样勾起了无惨隐藏在心中的情欲与破坏欲。 他的力道开始慢慢的变大，将夜辰的上衣剥开，一只手无情的捻来捻去，将它掐紧又松开，呈顺时针来回的勾弄着，似乎想要将那对奶子揉的越来越大。 “无惨……你在干嘛。” “你想起我叫什么了。”但是看着他茫然的眼神，无惨意识到夜辰只是下意识叫出了名字，却依然不知道自己在她心目中到底是什么样的地位。 还得下剂猛药。 他的手指慢慢向下，将她的下身剥开，只露出了红色的小内内，带着蕾丝边，下面的肉瓣一开一合，向外泛着水珠，顺着那里流下来，浸湿了小内内，红色都被浸湿，变成了深红色。 他揉搓着那一点花瓣中心的那个小珍珠，力道由轻至重，然后慢慢变至狂风骤雨。 “啊……我受不了了…无惨……放过我…”女子在大床上扭来扭去，脸上泛着浅浅的红晕，小口微张，露出里面粉嫩的舌尖，泛着一丝热意。 但对方怎么会放过这个千载难逢的好机会，他已经不知道自己现在做的到底是为了自己内心的欲望，还是为了让夜辰恢复记忆。 也许两者都有。 他的手指终于还是带着自己龟头上分泌的一丝黏液捅入了小穴深处，带着一往无尽的决然，狠狠地，这是他的手指进入的非常深。 夜辰只能感受到内里被异物占据的强烈触感，这使她产生了一种错觉，似乎就连自己的内心也被无惨给全部占据了。 不过确实是这样。 他用手指来回抽插着，直到里面慢慢变得湿润才做罢，然后将夜辰改成了面对他的姿势，抱着她坐在了自己的腿上。 龟头在穴口来回折腾旋转，有时候不经意的一个瞬间便会被吞进去，但是立马又吐出来，这常常刺激的夜辰瞪大了眼睛，却不知道该说些什么。 “无惨……给我。”一向清冷的夜辰在对方面前仿佛被打开了什么开关，性格上的改变让她猝不及防，却在说完这句话之后，羞耻的恨不得把自己掩埋在土里。 “可以。”无惨猛的将肉刃放进去，推进到一半之后趁着猛劲将夜辰抱起来悬在空中，然后又狠狠的落下。 看着这个自然下落的姿势和力道，肉刃狠狠的埋在了小穴里面，然后便顺着水和粘液来回摇摆抽插起来。 这场性事整整持续了两个小时。 “啊啊啊…受不了了…”夜辰突然浑身发抖进入了高潮，两人身体连接处，透明的液体流出，滴在地上，发出水渍的响声。 “咬的真紧，这些都要出来了呢。”无惨嗤笑，他没有生出任何同情之心，反而更加用力的抽插挺动起来，跟他平时的表象是一样的，一直是那个残酷的人：“夜辰，去接受它吧。” 同样，也请接受我吧。 看着夜辰失神的沉浸其中的样子，无惨毫无意识地挑了挑眉，眼睛中闪过一丝暗光，精液大把大把灌入女子的小穴中去。 看着夜辰昏过去，无惨终于满足的闭上了眼。 *** “你今天必死无疑。” 无惨倚靠在那里，指尖全都是血，不过这一次是他自己的血。 他好像别无所求。 夜辰醒来了，心也全都放下了。 可以啊，这有什么？ 他扶着墙，克制住自己想要倒下的欲望，也许他有一些想法还未能完全的实现。 然后无惨发现自己被一个怀抱给圈住了，女孩将头深深地埋在他背后，上面开始有水渍蔓延开来。 那是她的泪珠。 “无惨。”夜辰大声的说，但是泪却不可抑制的滑落：“我全都想起来了，我的记忆全都回来了。”她从黑暗之处走来，然后奔向光明，心中仍怀着对自由的渴望，但是这一切，都抵不上无惨一个人。 她只想要他。 “傻。”无惨冷笑道：“自己回去。” 看他没有力气将自己推走，夜辰不可自抑的抱紧了他。 抬起头时，已是泪流满面。 无惨受不了她哭，但他知道自己此时此刻不能有一丝一毫的心软，如果这道心缝裂开，那他将永远无法抵御自己心的遗落。 “我陪你一起下地狱。”夜辰轻轻的执起了无惨的手。 到底是为什么？ 无惨不能控制自己的想法，因此他只能不断的去设想原因在哪里，又是为何发生了这样的事情，他的心应当是冷硬的，他这个人本应是残酷的。 是的，他是残酷的。 只是面对个人时非同一般的温柔，让他忘记了这件事，忘记了他本来应当是什么样子。 他肯定能保持。 “我爱你。”夜辰声音里带着哭腔：“我爱你的一切，爱你的眼睛，爱你的唇角，爱你握住我的手，爱你为我毁灭一切。” “所以我无惧风雨，不害怕一切打击，我知道爱就是爱，恨就是恨，纵然你伤痕累累，恶贯满盈，甚至即使你并不爱我。” “我也…”深深的渴望着你。 夜辰的话没有被说完，因为她被拥入了一个冷淡的怀抱。 “那就一起下地狱。” 这是无惨能够给出的最好的情话和誓言。 

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，如果喜欢请留下kudo或评论谢谢


End file.
